Long Live the magic we made
by fictionlover94
Summary: Song Fic to Taylor Swift's Long Live off of her album Speak Now. First ever song fic,Pov switches some and has a flash foward section.


"Long Live" A suspian song fic, my first ever song fic really so reviews would be nice. I don't own, none of us can C.S. Lewis is dead

**_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_**  
**_The time we stood with our shaking hands_**  
**_The crowds and stands went wild_**

Both Susan and Caspian were standing next to each other, Peter was on the other side of Caspian and Edmund was next to Susan on her other side. All of the Narnians going wild they were back to where they belong. All of them were holding hands and Susan pecked a kiss to Caspians cheek.

**_We were the Kings and the Queens_**  
**_And they read off our names_**

Aslan said each of there names reminding them who they were and nobody was going to forget any of them for awhile now. Centuars were hugging there wives and small children lingering around the saytrs. All of them were talking about how the war was won.

**_The night you danced like you knew our lives_**  
**_Would never be the same_**

Lucy knew that nothing was going to be the same Narnia has a new ruler. She thought that he had some pretty good dancing skills. If his rule was just as good as his dancing then the new generation of narnian's will hardly have problems. Caspian smiled at the young girl and then Lucy swung into Peter's dance with a young black haired maiden.  
**_  
You held your head like a hero_**  
**_On a history book page_**  
**_It was the end of a decade_**  
**_But the start of an age_**

When Aslan crowned him king the crowd was quiet and he was not only a king but a hero to all narnians. This was a page for the history books and then some. A new Narnian age was ushered in.

**_Long live the walls we crashed through_**  
**_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_**  
**_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_**  
**_And bring on all the pretenders_**  
**_One day we will be remembered_**

"Susan," said Caspian looking at her drinking her in with just one look.

"Congradulations Caspian, you'll make Narnia proud. Long live your reign," she said holding her cup of wine. He smiled and held up his glass, a couple of the satyr's where screaming long live Aslan's magic! Caspian looked at her and smiled once again.

"Thank you for the kiss at the balcony," he said and Susan blushed.

**_I said remember this feeling_**  
**_I passed the pictures around_**

Lucy was passing a history book with all of us together and Mr. Tumnus was with her in the photo. Everybody felt the feeling of happiness when they looked at that picture. Only 1 day was left for Peter and Susan's last days.

**_Of all the years that we stood there_**  
**_On the side-lines wishing for right now_**  
**_We are the Kings and the Queens_**  
**_You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
_**  
Caspian had this hat that he had from his aunt. He put that away and took the crown in its place. He was waiting for this day, Edmund nodded his head at him and they both exited the room.

**_When they gave us our trophies_**  
**_And we held them up for our town_**  
**_And the cynics were outraged_**

Telemarnies were screaming that this was not right, all of them had rights more then the Narnians. None of them were going to do anything though. Once the age started it wasn't going to end for a very long time.

**_Screaming this is absurd_**  
**_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_**  
**_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_**

Everybody who opposed of this was yelling that the right people were taking over. Those who were for all of it

**_Long live the walls we crashed through_**  
**_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_**  
**_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_**  
**_And bring on all the pretenders_**  
**_I'm not afraid_**  
**_Long live all the mountains we moved_**  
**_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_**

Caspian smiled he was going to take on dragons eventually he guessed. He hoped Lucy would come back by that time to help him out.

**_I was screaming long live the look on your face_**  
**_And bring on all the pretenders_**  
**_One day we will be remembered  
__Hold on to spinning around_**  
**_Confetti falls to the ground_**  
**_May these memories break our fall_**

"Peter tell me that story again?" asked his wife Kristen. His daughter Roselyn was resting in his lap and his son Daniel was looking at his dad eyes huge. Kristen looked at him with a puppy dog face.

"All right," said Peter and opened his copy of The Last Battle

**_Will you take a moment, promise me this_**  
**_That you'll stand by me forever_**  
**_But if god forbid fate should step in_**

When Aslan told Peter he couldn't come back he felt that maybe something good might come from it. But he had that feeling of dread too it was hard to leave behind something you loved.

**_And force us into a goodbye_**  
**_If you have children some day_**  
**_When they point to the pictures_**

Edmund got the book from Susan. After the war ended Susan with help from Lucy wrote a book about Narnia. It was told as if the reader was there themselves. It was a book that even adults liked to get there minds off of what they didn't want to remember. Susan wrote it and Lucy drew all of the pictures. Profesor Kirke even wrote out his story.

"Look Ellen, thats your aunt Susan, isn't she pretty?" asked Edmund to his 5 year old daughter.

"She's very pretty daddy," said Ellen putting her thumb in her mouth. She took one look at Lucy's picture of the White witch and she burrowed faurther into her dads arm. Edmund closed his copy of _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_.

**_Please tell them my name_**  
**_Tell them how the crowds went wild_**  
**_Tell them how I hope they shine_**

"Everybody was happy, even the telemarnies," said Susan to her daughter Cassie. Susan closed the copy of Prince Caspian and looked at her daughter.

"Is that a true story mummy?" asked Cassie her eyes very huge.

"You know I knew Caspian he told me that I hope each one of your kids shine just like you did," Cassie smiled and hugged her mom.

**_Long live the walls we crashed through_**  
**_I had the time of my life with you... _**

Susan and Lucy looked over at him one, Susan looked at Caspian, and Lucy looked at Trumpkin, last time, her last visit ever to Narnia. Susan had the time of her life and she was never going to forget her last time. Lucy wanted to see him when she came back. Pursing her lips she walked through never looking back for fear of tears running down her face. Edmund was determined to come back remembered, Peter was close to tears himself.


End file.
